It's Not Fair
by I Like To Write Stuff
Summary: After Nick tells Greg he can't work a certain case, Greg storms out of the room. On his way to his car in the parking lot, Greg gets attacked and raped. Warning: Contains a rather graphic rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

"W-What?" Greg asked, his voice quavering a little. Not from dissapointment, but from anger. Nick couldn't do this. No. After he had put all of his heart and soul into this Sheila Daniel's Case Nick was just going to say he couldn't work it anymore. It wasn't fair, there couldn't possibly be a good reason for this.

"You heard me." Nick answered coldly, his glare staring deep into Greg's eyes. Truth was Nick didn't want to do this, but Ecklie ordered it and seeing his friend so tired and stressed from this case was driving him mad. He knew Ecklie was making the wrong call, but he wasn't about to tell that to him.

"Why?" Greg asked his face turning red as anger boiled into him. He took a step closer to Nick, closing nearly all the space between them.

"Because Ecklie said so and we need you on Ms. Anderson's case." Nick wasn't lying. Ecklie said so and they were short handed on Ms. Anderson's case, but he didn't tell Greg the whole truth. He didn't like Greg being stressed and that's why he didn't protest to Ecklie's demands.

"You're lying and you know it." Greg raised his voice as he jabbed his index finger in the middle of Nick's chest, "From all the people to do this," Greg paused and his voice faltered, "I-I would never expect it from you." He took a couple steps back from Nick and his face hardened, "I hate you. You know that? I hate your fucking guts." This was hard to say, Nick and him had been friends for a long time.

Nick watched as his best friend whipped around and stalked out the room. He felt helpless. Turning around he continued the task he started off doing, examining Sheila Daniel's Case pictures. Flipping through pictures of a gun, blood puddles, and a body splattered on the stairway, Nick tried his best to concentrate. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering back to Greg. It had stung when those three words had come out of his lips, "I. Hate. You." He could still here them. Secret was Nick had a crush on Greg, which only made it worse.

Angrily Nick slammed the file closed and clenched his fists. Greg was right, it wasn't fair. He took a deep breath and realized he couldn't do anything about it except try to convince Greg it wasn't his fault, that Ecklie made him do it. Nick walked out of the room and into the hallway. Veering to his right he entered the room where everyone kind of relaxed. It was empty since it was probably around midnight by now.

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair, Nick shut his eyes tightly and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"That bastard. He has no right. I bet he mentioned it to Ecklie. I bet...I bet..." Greg stopped speaking to himself as he felt a tear roll down his face and drop onto the cold concrete. The night was colder than average for December and Greg stood out in the parking lot, freezing. He watched his tear drop splash on the ground and mumbled to himself, "Why do I have to love him? Why, oh, why?" He strained his neck to find his car as he walked past a patch of woodland. He never saw the blow coming, but he could remember something hitting him hard on the head.

Greg groaned as he felt someone shove him into the woodland. His attacker quickly clamped his hand over Greg's mouth and Greg could taste the rubber on the glove the guy was wearing. Greg attempted to struggle, but the attacker grabbed a knife from his pocket and pressed the cold blade against Greg's bare neck, "Struggle and I slit your throat." The attacker's voice was low and rough.

Greg nodded and stopped struggling and he felt the man slowly remove the knife from his neck and put it back in his pocket. The man began to tug at Greg's pants, finally pulling them down to Greg's ankles. He did the same with the red boxers Greg had on. Greg let out a small whimper as he felt the attacker's hands run across his thighs. An aggresive laugh hit the cold air as the attacker gripped his hands on Greg's legs, spreading them apart, "You're a little man slut. Do you know that? I'm going to fuck your brains out and make you enjoy it. Now, show my that little ass of yours."

"Please, don't." Greg pleaded as he felt the man's hands grabb his buttox. Before he knew what was happening Greg was on his stomach, his face digging into the mud. He heard the attacker unzip his pants and pull down his clothing.

"Get up you little whore." The man growled as he forced Greg to use his hands and knees for support. He stayed in that position as he felt the attacker's manhood press against his entrance. Taking a deep breath, Greg closed his eyes and silently cried, praying this wasn't happening. He wished it was all just a dream, and that he would wake up and everything would be alright.

The attacker shoved deep inside of him as one of his hands shoved on Greg's mouth. Greg tried to scream but it was cut off by the man's hand again. The attacker had his way with Greg, each thrust going harder and deeper. Finally the man ejackulated into Greg and pulled out of him. Greg's limbs crumbled beneath him and he fell onto the dirt, tears rolling down his face. He glanced back and saw his attacker stalking towards him. The man grabbed his hair and pulled Greg's head up to his waist, "Suck it, you slut. Look what you did, you got your blood all over me."

Greg saw that his blood was covering the attacker's member. He obeyed the man's demands, trying not to gag. Finally the attacker pulled up his pants and laughed, "Now, didn't you enjoy that? I know I did." His tone grew serious and he pulled out his knife, "You tell anyone about this, you die." The last thing Greg remembered was something hitting him in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Nick's eyes flew open as he heard his phone go off. Blinking the blurriness from his eyes, he gazed around. He realized he never went home and his eyes instantly fled to his watch. 7:00 AM. Damnit. Did he really sleep that long? Standing up, a little dizzy, Nick remembered what happened yesterday with Greg. He hoped Greg had cooled off some but doubted that Greg would instantly forgive him.

Yawning, Nick ran his fingers through his hair and tried to pat away the ruffles in his clothes. It didn't work to well and he decided to just go home and get some clean clothes for the day. Still a little fuzzy from sleep, Nick grabbed a cup of coffee and sipped the burning liquid. He hoped the caffeine would make him a little more awake than he was.

As he drank it he wondered what Greg did after their fight. Probably went home and was sleeping like a baby. Soon the coffee cup was empty and Nick stretched his limbs. He walked down the halls and into the parking lot, the cold air from outside hitting his face. He gazed around the lot until he pinpointed his car. It was near a patch of woodland far away.

He walked slowly over to it until he reached it. Pulling out his car keys he started to open his car when he heard something. It sounded like someone groaning, but he couldn't be sure. he strained his ears, but didn't hear it again. As he was getting into his car he heard it one more time, this time more clear. It was definitely a person and he thought they were calling his name.

Getting out of his car, he walked over to the woodland and peered downwards. The sight that face him made him want to throw up. Greg was laying on the ground, his limbs sprawled out on the ground. He didn't have any clothes on from the waist down which explained the bits of clothes that was scattered around his unconscious body.

Bruises and scratches covered a lot of his viewable body and what appeared to be a black eye circled around his right eye. Blood was around his crotch and ass along with leaves and twigs that stuck to his body. The markings of a large hand surrounded his neck and a small cut was on his lip. Nick gazed at the horrible sight of his best friend and gasped.

Nick quickly ran over to him and leaned down. Shaking his shoulder he started to whisper Greg's name, hoping to wake him. Greg was unresponsive and Nick shook a little harder and started to speak more loudly. Just when Nick was about to give up he saw Greg stir. Greg blinked open his eyes and stared up at Nick. The look in his eyes made Nick feel sick.

"N-Nick?" Greg stuttered, shocked that his friend was here. He instantly remembered what happened and looked down at his body. He realized he was a pathetic sight.

"Yes, Greg. I'm here, don't worry." Nick answered as he took off his jacket. He gently laid it over Greg's waist, hoping to restore some of his modesty.

"Nick, I have this horrible headache. This man hit me in the head and he...he..." Greg didn't finish. He knew Nick would know what happened by his condition but for some reason he just couldn't say it.

"Shh...It's okay. I know, I know." Nick comforted, gently wiping some blood away from his friend's eyelid.

"N-Nick, I'm getting dizzy. I think I'm going to..." Greg didn't finish as he passed out for the second time. Nick quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to call for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg awoke but failed to open his eyes. He knew he was at the hospital, deep down he knew. But if he just kept his eyes shut for a few more seconds he could pretend it was all just a horrible nightmare. That he would wake up and be in his bed with cold sweat down his face. But unfortunately reality soon caught up with him. Greg opened his eyes, still a little dizzy from being hit in the head.

Nick was in a chair next to his bed, staring down at the ground. Catherine and Sarah were sitting at a couch and Ray was in a chair like Nick. None of them were currently looking at him. Feeling the need to speak up Greg asked, "Hey is there a party in here are what?" He was surprised how hoarse his voice was and coughed, trying to get rid of it.

Everyone looked up at him. It looked like Catherine had been crying. The way they looked at him Greg knew they knew what happened to him. He looked at Nick, but Nick wouldn't meet his gaze. Greg felt a little hurt and wondered if Nick was still cold because of their fight. But surely that didn't matter, did it? Greg's thoughts were interrupted when Sarah suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Greg. You need anything?"

"I'm thirsty." He half whispered, just noticing how dry his mouth felt. Sarah left the room to get him some water. Greg turned to Nick and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Nick glanced around uncomfortably, "Well you were-"

"I know that part. What happened afterwards?" Greg cut him off. He felt a little bad by his tone of voice, but he was just angry at the men who did this. And partly at himself, too.

"Well, um, I was going to my car and I found you." Nick said quietly, "After you passed out I called for help and they drove you over to this hospital."

"What hospital is this." Greg asked him.

"Greenwood." Nick answered as he stared at him.

Just then Sarah walked in with his water. Greg gratefully took it and sipped some of it, "Thank you."

"No problem." She said as she sat back down. Ray coughed and looked at Greg.

"We need to ask you a few questions."

"Now? Can't it wait?" Greg protested, not sure if he was ready to do this.

"Your memory would be better now."

"I don't think I'm going to forget anything soon."

"Greg, I know this is hard. But please, this needs to be done now."

"O-Okay."

So Ray asked Greg some questions following protocol. Greg answered the questions the best he could fearing he would accidently leave something out. He didn't really want to drag the law into this, but if the attacker's victimize another man like him he didn't think he could forgive himself. Finally the questions ended and Ray scribbled some things on his paper, "That's all for now."

Ray, Catherine, Sarah got up to leave. He knew they had a job to do and them leaving was actually relieving. The whole room was filled with awkwardness and he hoped it was go away when they did. They all said their goodbyes and left. Except Nick. Nick stayed. Greg stared at Nick and asked quietly, "Aren't you going to go with them?"

"No." Was Nick's reply, "I'm going to stay with you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you here?" Greg asked, the coldness in his tone of voice startling him. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but it came out that way anyway. Nick had been sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed silently for fifteen minutes, not even grunting to start up a conversation. Greg couldn't handle the awkward silence any longer.

Nick looked up from staring at the floor, surprised by his co-worker's sudden outburst. He glanced up at Greg but quickly glued his eyes back to the floor, not meeting his gaze, "Because I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you."

"I know that. But is that the only reason your here? I mean, you're not feeling guilty about pulling me off the Anderson case, are you? And you think that led me into the...the parking lot?" Greg questioned, his eyes trying to read Nick's body movement.

Nick shifted his gaze to focus on Greg's face. Greg saw a huge wave of guilt hovering in Nick's eyes and realized he was right. Greg softened his tone of voice and murmured, "Oh, Nick. You know I don't blame you, right? It's not your fault. I walked into that lot by myself, it was my decision, you didn't force me to go. The only person responsible for this is the bastard that did it. You hear me?"

"I-I hear you, Greg." Nick answered, relieved that his buddy didn't blame him for what happened.

"Good. Now could you please go get me something to eat? I'm starving." Greg whined, hearing his stomach growl. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he heard the familiar sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Sure, Greg."

* * *

Nick gazed at Greg's room from the hospital's hallway, waiting. It had been a couple hours after their talk and now the nurse was checking Greg's physical wounds. Greg had ordered Nick to leave, which relieved Nick greatly. He didn't really want to be in the room while they examined him because he didn't think he could handle it. It would just make him angry that human beings could actually do this to someone.

Finally the nurses left and gave Nick permission to enter the room again. Nick walked back into the room and smiled a little and Greg, "How you doing, Buddy?"

"Okay." Greg replied, his face twisted a little. The examination and collecting of evidence on his body had hurt a little and the pain hadn't completely gone away. He looked up at Nick and smiled weakly, "I'm a little sore."

"Oh." Nick didn't really know what to say, he just stood there and stared at his friend in pity.

"I'll get better soon, though." Greg added, breaking the silence. He didn't like being in a room with Nick that was filled with awkwardness.

"That's good."

"Guess what? They're going to discharge me soon."

"Really? That's great."

"I, um, don't have any place to really go..." Greg glanced down at his hands, not sure on what to say after that.

"You can stay at my place." Nick quickly offered, knowing Greg needed a good place to stay so he could get better.

"You sure?"

"As sure as ever."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, we're here." Nick said as they walked into his apartment. Greg glanced around nervously, holding only one clean pair of clothing. Nick gently put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Nick." Greg replied, walking over to a nearby couch and setting his clothes down on it.

"No problem."

"No, seriously. This means a lot to me." Greg sat down quietly. Nick plopped down next to him, and Greg felt Nick's presence heavily. He wasn't sure if it was from the horrid circumstances he had gone through or the growing affection he had toward Nick. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Greg broke the silence, "Hey, Nick, do you have anything to eat around here?"

"Yes." Nick answered in his Texas accent, "Whadda want?"

"Sandwich..." Greg answered, putting on the best smile he could. This whole situation had been awkward, but things seemed to be slowly getting back to normal.

"Coming right up." Nick got up and went into his kitchen, softly whistling a tune. After a few minutes of scuffling around the kitchen, Nick came back with a baloney sandwich. Greg gazed hungrily at it and Nick handed it to him.

As their hands grazed across each other Nick felt a warmth in his fingers. He had always known he was protective of Greg, but was he beginning to like him? Figuring it was nothing, Nick pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to forget it. He watched as Greg gobbled down the sandwich, "Easy there, Buddy. Slow down." Nick flashed a smile at him, a humorous glint in his eye.

Greg only glance up at him, slowly down as little as he possibly could. He tried not to grin with food in his mouth, but he did anyway. Quickly he finished the sandwich, tracing the tongue around his lips to get a few stray crumbs.

Nick grinned and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, he let Greg pick the channel. They sat in silence for a half hour, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Finally Greg yawned loudly, "Hey, Nick...I'm really tired. Where exactly do I sleep?"

Nick knew this could have been the longest day of his friend's life. He thought for a moment, "You could sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Greg glanced around for a few seconds, "Well...Um...I really don't want to be alone tonight. W-Would you mind to sleep in your bed w-with me?"

Nick understood. Of course knew Greg wouldn't want to be in a dark place by himself all night, "Okay. I don't mind."

Greg was relieved Nick didn't think it was weird. Well, maybe it was weird, but he could care less. Nick got up and went to his room, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a T-Shirt. He tossed them at Greg, both articles of clothing landing on Greg's head. Both men laughed a little and Nick turned his back, giving his buddy some privacy.

Nick walked to his room and hopped into bed, and a few minutes later Greg followed. Turning off the lamp on a table that sat next to his bed, Nick snuggled up against his pillow.

"Hey, Nick...thanks for everything." Greg whispered.

"No problem. Night, Greg."

"Goodnight, Nick."


	6. Chapter 6

"N-No! Please stop! Help!"

Nick awoke to the sound of Greg screaming. Hearing someone scream is horrible, but hearing Greg scream was a whole lot worse. Nick quickly turned on the lamp by his bedside and saw Greg thrashing around madly. He quickly started to softly shake his shoulder, "Greg, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up!"

Greg's eyes shot open, cold sweat pouring down his face. He looked up, seeing the comforting face of Nick, "N-Nick? I had this awful nightmare. T-The man was attacking me and...and..." Greg's voice faltered.

"Shh...It's okay. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Nick murmured, embracing his friend in a bear hug. He meant every word, too. He would make sure Greg never got hurt like that again.

"I trust you." Greg whispered softly, resting his head against Nick's shoulder.

Nick didn't say anything, just glanced over at the clock on his dresser. 2:30 AM. He looked back at Greg, "You need to get some more sleep."

"I know, but I'm afraid another nightmare is waiting for me." Nick felt Greg shiver as he spoke, and Nick only hugged him tighter.

"I'll hold you. Just try to fall asleep." Nick reassured him, rubbing his back gently.

"I-I'll try." Greg shut his eyes, focusing only on the comfort Nick was giving him. After a few minutes Nick could tell Greg was out of it. From the peaceful expression on his face Nick could tell he wasn't having another bad dream. At least not yet. Yawning, Nick gently laid Greg down on the bed and climbed over to his side, trying not to disturb the sleeping man.

Making himself comfortable, Nick let out a sigh and shut his eyes, praying for sleep.

* * *

Greg awoke, the memories of last night swarming to his mind immediately. Nick was such a good friend, unlike some of his old ones. Nick was there when he needed him, and when he didn't. What more could he ask for?

Greg shifted his body so he was facing Nick, who had his mouth open and was snoring like a baby. It wasn't a loud snore, it was kind of cute. Reaching out to gently rub Nick's cheek, Greg let a smile fall on his lips. He pulled his hand back after a few seconds and just quietly stared at Nick. Finally, he could see Nick's eyes start to blink open and Greg grinned at him,

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Nick replied, rubbing his eyes while he yawned. He blinked a couple of time, trying to remove the blurriness from his eyes.

"Pancakes." Greg answered, his stomach growling at the thought of food. The hospital food had sucked, and he wanted a decent meal.

"Okay, pancakes it is." Nick told him, getting out of the bed and waddling out of the room. Greg followed at him, smiling to himself as he stared at Nick's messy hair and wrinkled clothes. He figured he must have looked similar, but he didn't care.

"So, did you have another nightmare?" Nick asked, opening his refrigerator to look for ingredients.

"No, thank God." Greg replied as he sat down at the table, waiting.

"That's good. Give me a few minutes and I'll have the food ready."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

"I-I don't think I can face them." Greg answered honestly. It had been days after his nightmare, and spending the time with Nick had made him want to do a happy dance and hug Nick. But now Nick was suggesting that Greg should go see their friends and colleagues over at the workplace, and Greg could only tremor at the thought, how could he fact these people after they saw him like that?

"Yes, you can. You need to be brave, Greg. And you have to talk to them sooner or later." Nick told him confidently, his eyes filled with reassurance. He knew his pal could do this; he just needed the confidence that his life wasn't completely ruined. Yes, Greg could continue to live his life in happiness if he started to accept what happened and thrive to put it behind him.

"I-I trust you." Greg said hesitantly, looking up from where he was sitting on the couch, "I-I'll go."

Nick gave him a big smile, but on the inside he was slightly worried. What if he was hurrying things and Greg wasn't ready? But he told himself over and over again that Greg was a strong guy and could handle it, "Great. Now, go get dressed."

"Okay."

* * *

You know, saying you could do something and actually doing it are two very different things. Greg said he could face his friends, but doing it was harder than he ever could have imagined. Standing outside the building was frightening, but he felt Nick's presence at his side and he knew he would be okay. But he still had to shiver every time he glanced over at the woodland where...it had happened.

Nick knew his friend must be having second thoughts, and glanced his way, "If you want to leave, Greg, just say the word." Greg only gave a nod, acknowledging that he had heard Nick. They started to walk forward and into the building.

That had to be the longest walk of Greg's life. He knew it wasn't his fault, and that the bastard who did it to him was to blame, but he couldn't help but panic. What if everyone blamed him? He didn't think he could live with that. But he calmed himself down; they couldn't possibly point fingers at him for what had happened. Or could they? He couldn't answer that.

They reached the floor of their CSI group, and Greg was struggling to remain cool. But it didn't help that it seemed like everyone was staring at him. Oh, God. Everyone was actually staring at him. It made sense that the incident would travel quickly, but this was outright humiliating. He didn't think he could deal with this, but he tried to only focus on Nick beside him.

They reached the little lounge without being stopped, and Greg's heart nearly stopped when he saw that his friends were in there, looking at him. Catharine, Sarah, and Ray. He knew they must have been expecting him.

Ray was the first one to speak, "Hello, Greg."

"Hi." Greg answered, uncomfortable.

"How have you been?" Catharine asked. Greg really wanted to leave, but his feet were glued to the floor.

"Fine."

Sarah spoke this time, "That's good."

Nick wanted to rescue his friend from this conversation, but if it didn't happen now it would happen some other time. He'd have to remember to scold everyone for being so stiff and awkward. That was the last thing Greg needed.

Silence filled the air for a few long moments until Greg let out a sigh. He looked up, his face having a hint of anger on it, "I don't understand any of you. You all are trying so hard to treat me like normal, but you're all failing. I'm tired, I feel sick, I don't even want to look at myself. And now I have to come up in here and listen to you all try to pull off a normal conversation when all you're thinking about is that I was raped." Greg paused, but continued, "Yeah, I was raped. R-A-P-E-D. I've accepted that, and I just don't care anymore. Yeah, this is hard for you all, but this is harder for me!"

Nick opened his mouth to stop his friend, but there was no need. Greg was done with his rant and stormed out of the room loudly. Nick gave a glance at them and apologized for Greg's behavior, "Sorry. But he's right."

And then he went after Greg.


End file.
